


A Christmas Miracle: Of Owls and Socks

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-01
Updated: 2010-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:27:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: How an owl and socks create the perfect Christmas for Harry and Ron.





	A Christmas Miracle: Of Owls and Socks

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** hank you to my betas and to [](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/profile)[**kerryblaze**](http://kerryblaze.livejournal.com/) for honoring the memory of [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) this way. Despite knowing [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[**simons_flower**](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/) so well I went back to prior years to pull the things she asked for in a present. I wish she were here to read it. Happy Holiday's [](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://simons-flower.livejournal.com/)**simons_flower** I hope that you're reading this on the other side—and proving that "death is the next great adventure".

If I smoked I'd be having a fag right now—but I don't. I'm just going to be content to lie here and enjoy the Butterbeer that Kreacher brought us from the kitchen. Harry's drawing faces on my stomach—not really sure why but it feels brilliant! I don't know what all the blather is about Quidditch-calloused hands—because Harry's hands aren't at all rough but rather smooth.

I've never been lucky—I've always been a rather unlucky bloke. I mean look—Hermione and my relationship was a disaster and she's really much better off with Kingsley. My relationship with Mum and Dad since I came out to them has been odd—I mean Dad keeps trying to secretly set me up with Perkins—he's bloody old! I'm not sure what my dad was thinking! Mum keeps telling me I'm too tall to be gay and Ginny wants to "guy watch" with me.

I finally had to tell Dad I was interested in a bloke and he pulled it out of me that I was interested in Harry. It was rather embarrassing to admit to Hermione that she was right about my feelings about Harry. It was even worse having her give me advice but I'm glad I actually listened to her because that's how Harry and I wound up naked and tangled around each other.

I guess sometimes Christmas really is miraculous.

I got Harry a present—actually his present is hiding his head under his wing. I reckoned watching his new master suck my cock was a bit disturbing. Yeah, I got Harry an owl for Christmas. That was how this started—Harry got me Agrippa and socks. Actually, at first I thought he had confused me with Dobby.

I got Harry a new owl. I really thought that it was a brilliant gift and that Harry would love it. Pig is still an annoying git and our letters to Hermione never get there properly. Of course, it could have something to do with the fact that Pig is totally in love with Hermione's owl Trish—not really sure why because that red-feathered bird is ornery as a dragon with a toothache. The damn bird actually bit me for petting Pig's tail feathers!

Harry woke me up at six this morning and rushed me into the Sitting Room to open presents. I hid mine in Sirius' old room—Harry still won't go in there. I got him some sweets; a few Patented Day Dream Charms from Weasley's, and mum of course knitted him a new sweater. Things were going great and I loved my presents—Kreacher had just brought the coffee and despite my distraction with the happy trail leading to the waistband of Harry's pajama bottoms I managed to tear my eyes away and focus on fixing Harry a cuppa.

"So, when do I get to open my present?" Harry asked.

He was looking at me funny like maybe I had forgotten to get him anything else and I quickly stirred the horrible yellow packet of fake sugar into Harry's coffee.

"Drink your coffee, Mate," I ran my hand through my hair and cringed when my voice cracked. "I have to go get it."

I took the stairs to Sirius' room two at time and I could hear Harry asking Kreacher if he would mind making a fry up and another pot of coffee. I grabbed the cage with Harry's owl and almost fell down the stairs in my excitement—I know but sometimes my limbs get in the way of my natural grace. I tripped into the Sitting Room and when I tripped over the rug, Harry's present spilled out onto the floor. The owl sat there blinking well—owlishly and Harry's face went white and then red in record time.

"You've **got** to be fucking kidding me!"

Harry's hands were fist-clenched at his sides, his eyes were blazing with anger, and quite frankly what I said next was probably wrong but it slipped out.

"You know you're sexy when you're hacked off?"

Harry stomped towards me, his bare feet slapping on the wood floors, and he stared down at me.

"I don't want your gift," Harry shouted. "I can' t believe you—Hermione was right—you do have to have the emotional range of a teaspoon!"

"I do not," I growled and pushed myself up and off the floor. "You take that back!"

Harry rolled his eyes at me and stormed out of the room. I could hear him stomping up the steps and I knew I had to act quickly. I mean its Christmas and I don't want to fight with Harry on Christmas.

I ran up the stairs and caught him on the tenth step. I grabbed his arm and I was shocked when he took a swing at me. Harry's fist connected with my jaw and for a moment, I saw stars. I didn't loosen my grip on his arm and slammed him into the wall. He tried to swing again but I caught his fist in my hand before pinning his body to the wall with mine. Harry's bare chest was against mine and it took me a moment to get my focus back before speaking again.

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Harry?"

Harry struggled against me, trying to get away, and I simply planted my feet and held him against the wall. I searched his face as I struggled for an answer to what the hell he was so upset about. When my eyes met his and I saw the pain in them I couldn't help but flinch. Harry's eyes had welled up and his lower lip trembled slightly. I did the only thing that I couldn't think to do; well to be honest I wasn't thinking at all—I kissed him.

My lips crashed down on his, my hand tightened around his arm, and a moan rumbled deep in my chest when I felt his lips move against mine. My tongue darted out to trace his bottom lip and my cock hardened when his tongue met mine. Our tongues twined together and I reveled in the taste of coffee on his tongue. I felt him shudder against me and when I rolled my hips our cocks brushed against each other.

Harry jerked back and he was panting when he spoke. "What are we doing?"

I was relieved he didn't punch me—not to mention the fact that he used the word _we_ , not _you_.

"I thought," I rolled my hips again. "I thought a good snog might cheer you up?"

Harry's head fell back against the wall and his hips rotated against mine.

"Something's definitely up," Harry muttered and looked up at me. "I'm sorry—it's just Hedwig, she was my first friend—even before you there was Hedwig. I… I… I just can't replace her."

I dipped my head and brushed my lips over his again as I released the grip on his arm. His hands fell to my waist and his thumbs traced the skin at the small of my back. I pressed my hips forward and rolled them—the friction of our cocks rubbing together was maddening and when I broke the kiss to draw air I didn't recognize my own voice when I spoke.

"Harry—I was completely daft, I'm sorry mate," I pressed a kiss to the hollow of his throat and traced his Adam's apple as it bobbed when he swallowed. "I shouldn't have—"

"I've just lost," Harry whispered, his hands tangled in my hair, and he tugged my head up to brush his lips against mine. "I've just lost so much—I can't replace Hedwig."

The words ghosted against my lips and I unconsciously rolled my hips again. My entire body was covered in gooseflesh and when I felt his hands slide down to cup my arse in his palms I almost came right then.

I couldn't stop rolling my hips against his and his hands tightened on my arse. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own when they dipped beneath the waistband of his pajama bottoms. My fingers trailed up and down his cleft and I captured his loud moan with my mouth. Our tongues brushed together, entwining around each other, and when he sucked the length of my tongue, I lost whatever control I was still hanging on to. I pushed his pajama bottoms down, my hands tore at them, and I when I worked them past his hips I nearly growled with relief.

Harry whimpered when I sunk to my knees and took his cock into my mouth. His head hit the wall hard enough that I looked up.

"I'm… okay…" he managed to get out as I slowly slid my mouth down his shaft. "Better than okay…better than I imagined…"

His words shocked me but I kept my eyes locked on his as I worked my mouth up and down his cock. My lips tightened and loosened as I sucked the tip of his cock, my fingers massaged his balls, and when I pressed my thumb against his pucker he thrust his hips forward.

Harry threaded his hands through my hair and I loosened my jaw when he tugged my head. He guided my head up and down his shaft and his curses and moans nearly had me coming in my pajama bottoms. My tongue flicked along the underside of his shaft as he fucked my face. I managed to work one finger into his hole and when I crooked it slightly I felt his cock pulse against my cheeks. He tugged my head backwards and our eyes locked as he sunk to his knees. Our tongues met before our lips and he pushed me back against the stairs. Harry's body came down on mine as he worked my cock through the front of my pajama bottoms.

"Fuck, Harry—you've done this before," I muttered against his lips.

"You have too," Harry grunted as he lined up our cocks. "Just once—drunk—not all that impressive—but you…"

Our hips rolled together and our cocks rubbed against each other. Harry's hips were pressing against mine, our shafts sliding against each other, and our hands tangled between our bodies as we began stroking our shafts at the same time. Harry's teeth tugged at my nipples, in turn, and I worked two fingers into his arse. I was so distracted that I didn't hear Kreacher Apparate in next to us but Harry did.

"Kreacher!"

Harry squeaked and he leapt off of me. I couldn't move, I could only lay there panting, praying I didn't come in front of Kreacher, and when Harry cleared his throat I managed to cover up my bits with two hands.

"Master Harry," Kreacher stuttered. "You're fry up is ready."

If I didn't know better I would think Kreacher was blushing. I know I was, and Harry's face was slightly pink.

"Thanks Kreacher," Harry cleared his throat again. "We'll be down in a bit…"

Kreacher bowed at the two of us and Harry seemed to be suppressing a laugh as Kreacher Disapparated. Harry stuck out his hand and I took it. I allowed Harry to pull me to my feet and I didn't release his hand. His eyes rolled back in his head when I lifted his fingers to my lips and sucked his index finger into my mouth. His hand pushed my chest and he forced me up the next step as my teeth slid up the pad of his fingertip.

"Bedroom," Harry muttered as I took his middle finger into my mouth. "Now, Ron."

I released his finger with a pop and pulled him to me. I claimed his lips in a hard kiss and drew his tongue into my mouth. I walked backwards up the stairs and when we reached the landing near Harry's bedroom I stroked his shaft from base to tip. He whimpered into my mouth and as I guided us into the bedroom, I kicked the door shut with my heel, never releasing his mouth then spun us around to press him against the door.

"I want," I growled as I pulled my lips from his.

"To…" I trailed my tongue along his jaw and down to the crook of his neck. "To fuck you."

Harry cried out in pleasure as I nipped the smooth skin at his collarbone.

"Yes… fuck… please…"

Harry was almost begging and the need in his voice sent a haze of red over my vision. My hands shook as I flicked my wrist and wandlessly did a cleansing spell before spinning Harry around to face the door. His palms slammed against the wood and I kicked his feet apart.

Harry's back arched as I ran my tongue down his spine, he thrust his arse back when my hands spread his cheeks, and when I trailed my tongue down his cleft and took his balls into my mouth his moan was so loud I was sure the neighbors could hear us.

I sucked his balls in turn, darting my tongue over the soft flesh, and my hand closed around his cock as my tongue darted to his pucker. Harry called out my name as I thrust my tongue inside him and he rocked back and forth between my mouth and my hand. I could hear his hands scrabbling for purchase against the door, his palms repeatedly hit the wood, and his knees trembled when I replaced my tongue with my fingers.

"Lube," I growled before flicking my tongue against his balls. "Need lube…"

Harry must have cast Accio and I couldn't help but thank Merlin when the lube landed in my lap. My hand shook as I pulled my fingers out of Harry's arse to pour the lube over them. Harry looked over his shoulder at me and our eyes met as I worked two fingers into his arse—his lips were swollen from our kisses, his mouth hung open slightly, and a loud groan slipped past his lips when I slid a third finger inside him to stretch him.

Harry rocked back on my hand as I prepped him, his hips moving in time with my fingers, and I couldn't help by close my free hand around my cock. I squeezed my length as I worked a hand up and down my shaft. My eyes never left his and when he ran his tongue over his lips I had to squeeze the base of my shaft to keep from coming. I took several deep breaths before pulling my fingers out of his arse. I released my cock and staggered to my feet.

"Now?" I muttered. "Now?"

Harry nodded and I guided my cock to his hole. I pressed forward, pushing just the tip in, and I shuddered at the tight heat enclosing around the head of my shaft.

"Fuck me," Harry demanded as he turned his head to meet my lips.

We kissed as I pushed forward, driving my cock inside him and I pulled back to draw air when I was buried to the hilt.

"Need to move," I grunted. "Need to move…"

"Are you waiting for an invitation?" Harry panted as he clenched around me.

I couldn't help the breathless chuckle that escaped my lips and I bent my knees slightly as I began to move. I wanted to go slow but Harry's whimpers spurred me onward and I drove my cock deep inside him. Our hips slapped together, our balls bumped each time I drove forward, and I slid one hand to his hip and the other to his shaft.

I stroked his cock in time with my thrusts and I twisted my fist on each upward stroke. We were moaning and panting together, cussing, muttering each other's names—it was overwhelming. I moved faster, feeling the familiar tightening in my balls, and my teeth sank into his shoulder as I changed the angle of my thrust to hit his prostate each time I drove forward.

Harry's cock swelled in my hand as I snapped my hips forward and back. His voice was deep and hoarse as he called out my name—it was maddening. I slid my lips to the nape of his neck and sucked the skin there between my teeth. Harry's hips jerked as he came, shooting over my hand, and I stroked him slowly as I milked his cock. He clenched tightly around me and my cock swelled, I grunted as I came deep in his arse, and I held still as I came. My body shook as my knees gave out and we sunk to the rug in front of the door.

"That was—"

My hands trailed over Harry's chest and I slowly pulled out of him. I moaned at the loss of his heat but pulled him back tight against my chest.

"Magical?" Harry asked and I snorted.

"Hot," I muttered. "We should have done this—"

"Well I thought you'd get the hints," Harry muttered. "You know I bought you socks… that rhymes with cock…"

"What?" I moved into sitting position and pulled Harry up beside me. "Socks?"

"Well, I thought—I didn't know how to tell you, Mate."

I nodded and Harry laughed when my stomach growled.

"Let's go down and have that fry up," Harry sighed and waved his hand over us. "Then we're going back to bed—and I'm going to suck your soul through your cock."

The cleansing charm felt great and I helped Harry to his feet.

"I'll just grab my dressing gown and meet you in the Sitting Room."

I kissed him slowly and we broke apart when my stomach growled again.

I hurried to my room and grabbed my dressing gown. I headed downstairs and heard Harry talking in the Sitting Room. I paused at the door and stared silently as Harry stroked the feathers of his Christmas present.

"I guess I have to give you a name," Harry's voice was husky and I leaned against the doorframe as he ran his fingers over his owl's head. "Romulus I think—that was Remus' super secret identity you know. I'll tell you about him someday."

Harry smiled when Romulus hooted at him and he scrawled something on a piece of paper before strapping it to Romulus' leg.

"Take that to Hermione," Harry gave the owl another stroke of his fingers. "Don't wait around for her to respond and stay away from that red-feathered owl—she'll want both you and Pig—although if you're into that kind of thing—"

I cleared my throat and Harry sighed, "I hate it when Hermione is right—I don't want to hear I told you so on Christmas."

I chuckled as he released Romulus out the window. Harry turned to face me and his hands shook slightly as he cleared his throat.

"You'll move your stuff into my room tonight?" Harry stammered. "I mean... if you want to—that would be brilliant and my bed is really comfortable---"

I crossed the room and claimed his lips and his body melted against mine.

"Yeah, but you need to suck my soul out through my cock first," I growled against his lips. "But I need food—because when you're done with me—I get to have you any way I want you."

"Oh…" Harry's eyes lit up. "Hermione was definitely right."

I grinned and pulled Harry out of the room and towards the kitchen. "Isn't she always?"

Now, it's five hours later, and both of us are still damp from the shower. He did suck my soul through my cock, and I drove my cock in and out of his arse and the feeling of his legs over my shoulder is something I won't forget soon.

"Ron?" Harry whispered as he trailed his fingers over my stomach. "I was wondering… do you still have your Quidditch uniform?"

"Yeah, I reckon it's tucked away in the attic, why?"

"I thought we could," Harry tugged lightly on the hair just under my belly button. "Pretend we were back at school, you know celebrating you winning the House Cup."

I didn't realize I could move so fast, I leapt out of bed, and darted from the room. I chuckled under my breath as I ran into my room and began searching my closet for my uniform.

Christmas is definitely magical

One might even say miraculous!


End file.
